Dreams and Memories
by HarukaMizuki
Summary: "I'm only asking. In the past… who is Mars to Venus?" "A vice-captain." But there is something more to that, right? (CONTAINS SPOILERS TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T FINISHED PGSM)


**A/N: Hey everyone! Haru here~ this will be my first fic for PGSM fandom and first fic after a loooong hiatus. 'Nyways just wanna recommend you guys listening to Only Hope while reading this fic, that is all~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRETTY GUARDIAN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT AND ALSO THE SONG USED(ONLY HOPE) HERE.**

* * *

"_I'm only asking. In the past… who is Mars to Venus?"_ She could hear Rei's voice once again, there was one time when she asked that question to her and Minako answered the obvious. _"A vice-captain."_

Who was she really? Minako too couldn't understand their relationship. Yes, they're captain and vice-captain respectively.

But there is something more to that. She could remember _Venus_ humming a tune and could slightly remembersomeone listening nearby.

"_Who is Mars to Venus, Artemis?"_

She was hoping for Artemis to answer her question, unfortunately he looked really forlorn. _"Even I do not know. Isn't Mars in your memory too?"_

What Artemis said was true, Mars was there… Mercury and Jupiter too. They were guardians after all, under the oath to protect the princess. However, that didn't exactly answer the question of who is Mars to Venus.

"_You keep telling me to remember, Venus." _Yes that is Venus's mission, to make everyone remember of their mission for this life. Then again…

"_Why are you being persistent with me?"_

It's because Mars is her vice-captain. Is it really the reason? The only reason?

"_I already awakened my powers and yet you still tell me to remember. To be honest, Venus… I don't need my past. I can protect Usagi just fine without my memories."_

Mars has a point and deep down Venus understands. However she's still not satisfied with Mars not remembering anything.

* * *

"_You're the leader."_

Vice-captain of the squad to be clear. Venus's right hand woman in the chain-of-commands. That she understands really well but why is she not satisfied with that?

In her dreams there were times when she felt like she was in a different world.

_She was sitting on a stone bench, looking at someone in front of her. The sounds she could only hear are from the fountain behind that person and a beautiful voice, humming a tune. She had always loved hearing this person's voice._

And she would wake up confused, asking herself who was that person. That person who made her heart race in admiration and longing.

"_Mars…"_

The way that person said _her_ name, it made her heart ache… she wanted to hug the former and never let go.

* * *

Minako did not understand where the tune came from but she felt familiarity.

When she starts humming it, she felt her heart strangely ache in longing. Who was it… who was she humming to?

"_Venus…"_

She couldn't see the person clearly but they clearly made _Venus_ happy just by calling her name.

"_This will be the last time, right?"_

Last time? What do they mean by the last time?

"_I wish to hear your voice once again after this war."_

After that event, Minako could remember everything clearly… that's one of the events in Venus's life which was clear to her. And she wished that the memory before the war was also one of them.

* * *

Rei didn't expect this, for Aino Minako to visit her in the evening.

"Minako? Is there something you need?" Isn't she supposed to be busy with travelling? Now that the world had been reset and she's free from her illness.

"Hello to you too, Mars Reiko." Minako let out a teasing smile before continuing. "I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by the shrine."

"This late? Shouldn't you be heading home?" Did she get lost or something?

"That's why I'm here. Could I spend the night? Shacho is busy for tonight and won't be able to pick me up."

_And it's dangerous to be around these parts._ Rei added in her mind. With that she opened the sliding door wider and let Minako step in. Closing it after her friend got inside.

"Pardon the intrusion." Came Minako's voice.

Rei made sure to keep her guest comfortable as the miko of this shrine. It's on automatic already though mostly her guests are kids. Dinner was cooked and served. She even let Minako take a warm bath, surprisingly her friend brought change of clothes. _Was she planning this from the start?_

After a while they found themselves lying on their own futons. The lights are currently out and Minako is, no doubt, asleep. However, Rei was still awake, this was the first time a friend stayed over you see. She had been alone since here since her father threw her here.

It was not long before she closed her eyes and sleep engulfed her. Once again dreaming about that scene.

"_I wish to hear your voice once again after this war."_

_Mars found herself speaking out._

"_No, Mars. Next time, it'll be you who will be heard. I want to be the first one, Mars. Promise me that."_

_She couldn't help but let out a smile. "I promise."_

Rei's eyes slowly opened and she looked around. _It's still evening. _She looked sideways finding Minako sitting near the window and looking up to the moon. Hearing a faint sound coming from Minako. _She's… humming?_

What surprised her the most was that the tune was familiar. She slowly sat up still looking at her friend.

"_Mars."_

"Ve-nus…"

"_Promise me, I'll be the first one."_

Rei found herself watching for a while longer before humming along Minako.

"_You've only been watching me this whole time. Why don't you join me just once, Mars?"_

So that's the reason… why she hated singing during karaoke nights with her friends. It's been bugging her when someone _else_ wants to hear her voice. So the reason was…

Sensing she was not alone, Minako looked at Rei and blinked in confusion. The tune did not stop and only ended after a few moments.

"I never knew Mars Reiko-san was willing to do that." Came Minako's amused voice. What surprised her is that they both knew of that tune, she knew well that she's the only person who know of it since she did ask Usagi and the others about the tune. And this is the first time she hummed it near someone.

"Do you remember?" Rei found herself asking her friend.

"That part of my memory is a bit blurry, Mars."

Mars nodded back in understanding. For her too it was blurry because it was just a dream.

"I think it was dedicated to Mars, only for her." Minako spoke in a low voice. "I couldn't get it off my mind and something came to me. I wanted to write the lyrics for it but turns out it already has."

"Mars had always loved hearing her voice." For the same reason as why she appreciates hearing her friend's singing voice too.

A nod came from Minako. "It was a gift for Mars, she wanted her to hear the lyrics after the war." It never came but they were given a chance. And here it is right in front of them.

Rei only watched her friend and Minako opened her mouth once again and this time she started to sing.

"To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours, I pray  
To be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

"_Who is Mars to Venus?"_

"_An important person, a partner, and a lover."_

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Hated it? Reviews are always appreciated. Oh and my apologies for being un-beta'd. I haven't gotten a new beta reader yet after a long hiatus.**


End file.
